Camp Underworld and a Quest
by Funny Owls
Summary: Tyler and Jasmine (2 demigods) get taken to the Underworld by their long lost godly parents who show up after about 12 to 13 They learn to use their powers with a demigod named Zeus sends them on a quest shortly
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is probably going to be a failure, but I'm giving it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO, because if I did, it would be a catastrophe. But I do own Jasmine/Jaz, Tyler Nathan, and Camp Underworld.**

Prologue

My name is Jasmine Hill. My friends and I are going to tell you the story of our adventure. By the way, I'm a demigod. My mom's Persephone, goddess of flowers and spring time. Tyler Parks is the son of Thanatos, god of death, Nathan West is the son of Hades, god of the Underworld, precious metals, and underground. Which means, We have super cool, awesome powers. Like when I touch a plant it instantly grows and some other cool stuff. I wish I wasn't a demigod, because we have to fight a bunch of monsters that hate our guts, just because our parents are gods. And I get in a lot of trouble at school. So…yeah, not all rainbows and smiles. If you think you might be a demigod, close the book now. Live a normal life and be happy to believe your absent parent died or whatever your present parent told you. If you think you might be a demigod and keep reading, don't blame me that you discovered your identity, get attacked by a monster, and get a stupid quest that might end your life. If you think this is fiction, lucky you. I wish this wasn't real. Read on.


	2. Chapter 1 Vacation in the Underworld

Chapter 1 The Beginning  
Jasmine  
Lola was really annoying. She kept on poking me and giggling with her airhead friends during history, the last class.  
I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. Lola poked me again. "What is your problem?" I asked loudly.  
Mr. Foster turned around and opened his mouth to say something. Just then the bell rang. I got up to leave but Mr. Foster called me back. "Miss Hill, I need to speak with you and Miss Baker." He said sternly.  
Lola and I went to his desk. "Is there an issue between the two of you?"  
Lola spoke first. "Yes. I was just asking her for a pen, and she yelled at me."  
"That is not true. She kept poking me and giggling." I responded angrily.  
Mr. Foster turned to Lola. "Is that true?"  
Lola acted like she was taken aback by my words. She widened her eyes and feigned shock. "Why no, Mr. Foster. She's lying. I can't believe Jasmine would lie about this." Her eyes welled up in fake tears. "I thought we were friends, Jasmine!"  
I was about to respond, but Mr. Foster spoke first. "You may go now. Miss Hill, you have detention on Monday."  
Outside Lola smiled deviously and went to giggle with her friends. I joined my best friend, Teddy, who was standing next a bush by the school entrance. We started walking to my house. I took a breath of the crisp winter air.  
"What this time, Flower Face?" He asked, using his favorite nickname for me.  
"Lola. I have detention on Monday." That was enough response.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I'm going to help my dad by growing flowers and arranging bouquets."  
"Any new powers you want to tell me about?" he teased.  
I blushed. "No. You know you shouldn't be jealous? It seems like every month there's a new monster trying to kill me."  
He started whining. "But it's so cool! Your mom is a goddess. You can touch a locker and instantly there's a flower!"  
"Stop whining. My mom is just Persephone, it's not like she's a major goddess.  
We arrived at Teddy's house.  
"Bye."  
"Bye Jasmine."  
He entered his house.

I walked down an alley that was by my house. I felt the gaze of someone, I glanced over my shoulder. A man was following me. I looked at his face. He only had one eye, so I assumed he was a Cyclops. I stopped.  
I pulled the figures of a miniature bow with jasmine vines twisted around it and a quiver of Celestial bronze tipped arrows out of my pocket. They grew to the size of normal bow and arrows. I slung the quiver onto my back. The Cyclops charged. I nocked an arrow and let it fly. It missed. The Cyclops was now close, he swung his club. I ducked. I pulled an arrow out and kept it in my hand. The Cyclops swung again. I ducked and stabbed him in the side. The Cyclops dissolved into powder.  
I ran the rest of the way home. I burst into my dad's flower store. My dad was at the counter taking an order on the phone. He looked at me at understood that there was trouble. He finished his conversation.  
"You would like six petunias, eight roses, and twelve sunflowers in a bouquet by 9 a.m. tomorrow. Okay, they'll be done. Goodbye." He put the phone down. "Let's discuss this upstairs.  
Upstairs was our house. I sat down in the kitchen while my dad made us a drink. He set hot cocoa in front of me. "What's wrong Jaz?" he asked with concern in his voice. I sipped the warm drink and gushed out about my encounter with the Cyclops. He thought for a few minutes.  
"Jasmine," he hesitated, "someone is here to see you."  
I didn't expect that. "Who?"  
He didn't respond. A woman walked out of my dad's room. She was wearing a pretty white dress that made her look somewhat like a flower. The woman had black hair and green eyes. She was graceful and lithe. I guessed she was in her early thirties.  
"Me. I'm your mother." She said in a soft voice. She sat down in the empty seat.  
I was in shock. My mom had never visited us or sent a letter. She had never communicated with us. I'd given up all hope of ever seeing her. And she just walks into our lives one day and says "I'm your mother." Part of me wanted to scream and throw the hot cocoa at the wall and the other part wanted to cry and hug her. I didn't do either. I just said dumbly, "Okay, why are you here?"  
She seemed nervous. "To take you to my home. Many monsters have attacked you over the years. You are more powerful than my other children. The palace in the Underworld is a safe place for you. I'm going to train you to make your powers stronger."  
I thought about this. My mom suddenly appearing and saying she was going to take me to the Underworld. "But what about your husband, Hades?"  
Persephone had already thought of that. "I have tolerated one of Hades' sons living with us for a year, and we made an agreement that he would tolerate you."  
"Wait there's going to be another kid?" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
"Yes. And the son of Thanatos." She replied.  
I still didn't want to go. I looked at my dad hopefully. He hadn't said a word. "Dad, you're just going to let her take me away without saying anything?!"  
"Your mother and I have already discussed it. It's what's best for you." He said sadly.  
I was outraged. "You already planned!? Without consulting me!?" I shouted.  
My dad started silently crying. Persephone spoke.  
"Darling, every demigod has to leave their parent. The Outside world is too dangerous for them. As you get older, the more dangerous it gets. Every demigod has to make hard choices. Carl and I love you, that's why I have to protect you by taking you away. There's a camp called Camp Half Blood that you could go to, but I want you to stay with me. You won't be alone."  
I felt empty. "Okay, I'll go."  
My mom breathed a sigh of relief. "We need to leave in thirty minutes. Hades said I have to be back by 5 o'clock. Pack what you need. I'll send someone to pick up the rest of your things later."  
I went to my room and packed my essential things. Outside my mom was waiting. She took my hand and focused. "Close your eyes." She told me.  
When I opened my eyes we were in a garden with flowers and fruits in the middle of the Underworld. We walked inside a strange palace. Inside there were two boys, a beautiful man, and Hades sitting on a throne.


	3. Chapter 2 Presentation to the Underworld

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO blah blah blah...**

Chapter 2 A New Home  
Tyler  
After my dad, Thanatos, god of the dead, showed up, ruined my world, and otherwise made my day, he took me to the throne room in a weird palace. Another boy, a slim girl with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, Persephone I guess, and a man I assumed to be Hades were present.  
Hades spoke to me and the girl. "I am Hades. Nathan will show you to your room, give you a tour tomorrow. " He looked at the other boy. The boy had blonde hair, grey eyes. He was lean, and strong. In other words he worked out. My dad disappeared and Hades and Persephone walked to some random place.  
"Hi, I'm Nathan West." said the boy.  
The girl introduced herself. "My name's Jasmine Hill, but you can call me Jaz." Jaz had fiery red hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm Tyler Parks," I said.  
"Okay. Well, I'll show you to your cabin." Nathan said. He motioned for us to follow him. He led us into a hallway with lots of rooms. We followed Nathan into a big room with lots of rooms attached. Inside the main room were a big flat screen TV, some sofas, a coffee table, and a kitchen off to the side. I wondered where we were staying.  
Surprisingly, Nathan led us into a back room with a sliding door to outside. He walked outside so we followed. Outside were three cabins, a field, woods, a lake, a few small buildings, and a volleyball pit. Also surprisingly, outside wasn't dreary like the Underworld was supposed to be. There was a dimming sun, grass, and flowers, all which didn't look like Underworld material. Nathan must have seen the look of shock on my face.  
"The Underworld isn't all bad." he supplied. "This is our own miniature camp. We're going to train here. You see those cabins over there?" He pointed to three cabins. Jasmine nodded. "Those are ours." Nathan walked to a cabin by the lake. "This one is yours, Jaz." Her cabin was painted purple. It had vines creeping over it, a small garden in the back, flowers planted tastefully in the front, and a stone pathway going to a small dock on the edge of the lake.  
Jasmine had a huge smile on her face and I noticed that wherever she stepped wildflowers grew. "I love it!" she exclaimed. She went inside briefly and came out without her bag.  
"Onward to the next one." Nathan said. He led the way to another cabin in the field. It was now night time. This cabin was painted black with torches in the front with green fire. It was simple but way cool. "This is yours, Tyler." He yawned. "See you guys tomorrow. I'm heading off to bed. Sleep in."  
Nathan walked away, leaving me and Jasmine alone. I ran inside and dropped my bag on the floor and went back out. I didn't know what to do so I asked her, "Can I walk you to your cabin?"  
"Sure." We walked in silence. Finally, we arrived at her cabin. She smiled. "Good night, Tyler. Thanks for being a gentleman and walking me home." With that, she turned and went to her cabin. "Good night." I called after her.  
I jogged back to my cabin with confused thoughts whirling in my head. I couldn't help but think about how cute Jasmine was. Her eyes seemed full to the brim with happy thoughts. When she smiled it felt like everything was going to be okay.  
But everything wasn't going to be okay. My dad had just popped up into my life and made my world shatter apart. Those "accidents" happening to me weren't by chance. Monsters had attacked me just because of my descent. All those times when things had blown up or gone wrong around me were because of monsters that hated my guts. My mom didn't like me because I reminded her of Thanatos, and him leaving her. I probably wouldn't even see my best friends, Andrew and Seth, again. Everything I knew was breaking apart.  
I walked into my cabin, changed, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


End file.
